Video Game Improv - MAGFest XI Part 2
Jared continues to participate in improv at MAGFest XI. Part 1 is here. Synopsis Darrin banters with the audience and gets booed. Story, Story, Die This game is for everyone. Everyone will tell a story. Everyone starts doing the can can and begins clapping in the line! Darrin laughs as he tries to control everyone. Everyone is assigned a genre or style. First person shooter, dating sim, RPG, dancing game, Cooking Mama, typing / education, Oregon Trail, Train Simulator, bullet hell, fighting game are the genres chosen. Each person will be pointed at. When someone stuffs up, they will die. Deaths The title of the story will be 'The Great Adventure of MAGFest'. The first death is in a fire. Tim ends up dying from extreme carpel tunnel from typing too much! The next death is to be eaten by a polar bear. After not knowing what was happening, the next player is killed by a Jigglypuff. Another death involves death by bath salt overdose! After being the Oregon Trail person, he dies of dystentary. The next person gets killed by bullets to the knee. Another death is to be killed by fugu. Jared ends up dying from a combo breaker fatality. Jared spins his head before collapsing. Steve is killed by a metroid. The final death is to be killed by Corvo from Dishonored. Derrick twists his neck. Story The person is at MAGFest and has to choose to go to panel 1 or 3. Panel 3 is full of chicken. Panel room 3 contains the macguffin. A monkey came out of the maguffin. The macguffin opened up and offered a hug. The maggufin sent them to planet Boogie where they touched aliens. They had to choose between dancing with the blue one or the purple one. The end of the story involves several other dancing gamed video game characters showing up. Everyone gets up as zombies. Three Dead Actors This game involves Steve, Tim, Brett and Jared. One person will start, and then everyone else will join them and everyone will die. The last person left has to play out the rest of the scene with the corpses. The scene is Pheonix Wright: The Musical. Jared begins, as the lawyer. His client enters after incriminating himself. Jared wants to see his client being given a fair trial. The first person dies from carpel tunnel just like in the last game! Steve takes pills, and kills himself! Jared picks up the judge, and makes him sing. Jared struggles to pick up the rest of the cast, and makes them argue. Jared tells his client to shut up after saying he was at the scene of the crime. The evidence is shown. Jared's never seen the evidence before, and his client continues to give himself up when the knife is shown. The two hold the knife together, and lean on each other. They then collapse onto each other, as Jared continues to yell at his terrible defendant. Jared has to sing. The judge says that he is guilty, and the scene ends. Interrogation This game is for Jeuce, Rich and Kevin. Jeuce leaves the room. He has committed a crime, and the two others are interrogators who will grill him over his crime. The crime chosen is that he walked into someone's house and broke all their pots. Jeuce enters the scene. He is asked if he wants to do it the easy way or the hard way. The guy with the lawyer degree said that he shouldn't say anything. Kevin shouts at him. Jeuce announces that he is a 7 year old girl. Kevin begins to tell a story. Another officer enters the scene and shows off a broken family airloom. Jeuce says that he doesn't like him! The people don't lock their houses because they don't expect people to do these things. Another guard throws him some chicken. Jeuce puts it into his inventory. Jeuce was looking for money to fix his sword. A shop keeper enters and identifies the criminal, claiming that if he had of seen him, he would have struck him with lightning. Eventually, he admits that he broke some jars. Category:Improv Category:Videos